Pasión Sangrienta
by x-Malfoy-x
Summary: Has deseado alguna vez sentir las rudas caricias de Sasuke?Te imaginas esa sensación? Placer...¿Como sería tenerlo de frente sabiendo que toda su atención se centra en ti?Anhelas más que nada ser Naruto y comprobarlo?Yo haré tus sueños realidad...


No respondé. Te dirige hasta su habitación. Tiene cogido tu brazo con mucha fuerza, tanta que la presión esta empezando a dolerte. Sabes que su cuarto es el que esta al fondo del pasillo. Más de una vez le has visto salir de allí. No puedes evitar preguntarte con que propósito te esta llevando hasta su "cueva secreta".

Al traspasar la puerta tus ojos se agrandan. Jamás habías visto algo así; el color rojo de las paredes te fascina y te envuelve logrando estremecerte. Te gusta. No se parece en nada a la tuya pintada de un tono gris oscuro que te transmite soledad y tristeza.

Es la primera vez que te deja entrar y no sabes como deberías comportarte. Al estar dentro te suelta por fin y sobas allí donde sus dedos apretaban tu piel.

Le sigues con la mirada. Empieza por deshacerse de su capa de nubes rojas, dejándola tirada por el suelo. Debajo solo llena una fina prenda ¿No tendrá frío? Es una pregunta estúpida pero no puedes evitar pensarla. Es obvio que no. No tiene frío y si alguna vez tiene lo aguanta como si nada.

Él siempre va exhibiendo su cuerpo, como si quisiera que todos se dieran cuenta de lo bien formado que está. Y si, joder, como para no enseñarlo...Debería estar prohibido estar tan bueno.

Te regañas por tener esa clase de pensamientos. Haces tu mayor esfuerzo por mantener la cabeza fría, atento a cualquier movimiento que haga.

Se a sentado en el borde de la cama y ahora su negra mirada está clavada en ti.

Notas tus pies temblar y empiezas a sudar sin saber por que o quizás si...Lo cierto es que te pone nervioso su presencia. Él tenerle tan cerca. Saber que estáis allí los dos solos.

Quieres decir algo para romper el incomodo silencio pero de tu boca solo salé un mustio gruñido.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -Su ronca voz suena tranquila y suave.

No sabes a que se refiere. Podrían ser mil cosas y ninguna en concreto. Con Sasuke todo resulta misterioso.

Haces una extraña mueca y evades su mirada. Seis segundos es lo máximo que podrías llegar a aguantar sin que tus mejillas se encendieran haciéndote quedar patético.

A pesar de lo grande que es la estancia a ti te resulta contrariamente pequeña. Poco espacio comparado con el que necesitarías para poder esconderte. Por suerte todavía estas cerca de la entrada por si en un ataque desesperado necesitas huir.

No sabes que ronda por su cabeza, ni por mucho que lo imagines lograrías siquiera acercarte. Eso hace que tu temor aumente.

-No fue buena idea seguirme hasta aquí -¿Qué quiere decir con "buena idea"?

No te había dejado opción. A estas alturas ya debe saber que su simple existencia te afecta desmesuradamente. El que ahora mismo esteis compartiendo el mismo aire provoca en ti millones de sensaciones que resultan imposibles de ignorar.

Sientes el calor subir por tu pecho hasta tu garganta. Tu boca y tus labios están secos. Como si el oxigeno estuviera a punto de acabarse tus pulmones se encogen.

Sus músculos no tienen intención de moverse y los tuyos tampoco.

En un parpadeo está detrás de ti. ¿Como a echo eso? No has podido percibir sus movimientos. ¿Tan rápido se a vuelto? Estás temblando como un animal indefenso.

-Si llegaran a dañarte... -Su susurro taladra tus tímpanos -No se que sería capaz de hacer..

Notas su chakra bullir envuelto en un aura oscura muy poderosa. Te has quedado paralizado.

Apenas estáis a unos centímetros el uno del otro pero no llega a tocarte. Ansioso, desquiciado, loco...¿Podrías llegar a sentirte peor?

-Sasuke... -Suspiras en un intento de que actué.

"Por favor, no me tortures más" Piensas a la vez que cierras tus puños con dureza. Su aliento choca contra tu nuca y ese simple gesto a echo que pierdas la noción del tiempo.

Te avergüenza mostrarte tan débil, no tener el coraje suficiente para encararle.

Unos golpes firmes contra la puerta te devuelven a la realidad. Parece que a Sasuke no le a sentado nada bien que le interrumpan. Lanza una orden firme y directa;

-Marchate. Quien seas -

-Pein te reclama -Reconoces esa voz. Es la de Itachi.

-Ahora iré -Contesta de la misma forma.

Oyes unos pasos alejarse y después como Sasuke pasa por tu lado, vuelve a recoger su capa y se para frente a ti, aun sin habérsela abrochado.

-A las 12. Esperame aquí -Y se marcha.

Llevas una semana en Akatsuki y todavía no has podido hacerte una idea de lo que trama esta organización. Al llegar Sasuke apenas te explico una serie de normas que debías seguir a raja tabla. Una de ellas era no preguntar y no cruzarte jamás con el líder.

Tu corazón aun sigue acelerado. Echas a correr exasperado hacía tu habitación pero antes de que llegues a tu destino te encuentras a Hidan recostado en la pared. Su compañero Kakuzo no está con él.

-Hola rubia -Te dice al verte llegar.

No contestas, te limitas a ignorar sus siempre provocaciones. Te da un golpe directo al vientre, suficiente para hacerte retroceder. Tu espalda se encuentra con la dura pared.

-Prestame atención cuando te hablo -

En ese momento Deidara aparece fijándose en vosotros. Hidan evita el contacto visual con él y se aleja antes de que llegue a ti.

-¿No sabes defenderte? Si no lo haces acabarás mal -"¿Aun peor?"

Tomas su mano. Te ayuda a incorporarte. Con una media sonrisa le agradeces su apoyo.

-¿Estarás bien? -

A pesar de que es un asesino como todos los demás, a él lo ves diferente. En sus ojos no brilla maldad. Asientes y abres la puerta entrando en tu habitación adolorido.

Al sentarte sobre la cama te echas un vistazo en donde te a golpeado. Una marca morada a aparecido. Piensas en como reaccionara Sasuke cuando la vea.

Te quedas dormido minutos después y no despiertas hasta pasadas dos horas. Al salir el pasillo está vació. Te da miedo encontrarte con alguien indeseado pero no puedes quedarte toda tu vida encerrado.

Tu estomago empieza a rugir de hambre. Sabes donde esta la cocina así que te diriges hacía allí. Todavía no es hora de cenar pero te da igual. Prefieres hacerlo antes de que vuelvan todos. Solo te sientes seguro.

Entras y en la mesa está sentado un chico pelirrojo. Come una especie de cereales redondos. Te mira no de muy buena manera. Algo inseguro sigues tu camino hacía la nevera. Por suerte esta llena a rebosar.

-Hoy le tocaba hacer la compra a Tobi. Se nota, cuando va él, por poco y nos arruina -Te giras en un acto reflejo y lo ves sonriendo.

¡Vaya! Al parecer le habías juzgado mal. Cuando le viste por primera vez arreglando unas marionetas medio mutiladas, pensaste que era un demente.

-¿Como te llamas? -

Te sorprenden sus buenos modales. Se ve muy joven y vivo ¿Como habrá acabado alguien como él en un grupo de criminales?

-Naruto -Le contestas volviendo a fijar tu vista al frigorífico.

-Yo soy Sasori. Deidara me contó que tienes problemas con Hidan -

Un pinchazo te sacude al recordar lo que a pasado unas horas antes.

-No es nada -Le respondes quitandole importancia.

-Puede llegar a ser muy cabrón si no le paras los pies. Un día estuvo a punto de pegar a Dei. Por poco y no lo cuenta. Yo también puedo perder la cabeza y créeme...-Su tono se volvió amenazante -No te gustaría verme así...

Ahora entiendes mejor el por que de su reacción al ver a Deidara. ¿Pero que podías hacer tú? No estabas a su altura y no tienes intención de contarle nada a Sasuke.

Coges un poco de ensalada, un trozo de Okonomiyaki y te sientas al otro extremo de la mesa. Cada bocado te sabe a gloria. Da tanto gusto comer cuando de verdad tienes hambre.

-Estás aquí solo por ese Uchiha ¿No es así? -

Dudas al contestarle pero al final lo haces. De nada sirve esconder la verdad.

-Sí -

-Cuanto poder tiene sobre ti... -Levantas la mirada y vuelve a mostrarte esa preciosa sonrisa -Puede que al final te acabé consumiendo..

Tragas y ese bocado te sabe amargo. Una vez más te quedas estático y sin habla. ¿Acaso todos pretenden hacerte aun más infeliz tu estancia allí? No paran de decirte cosas raras, de maltratarte, de confundirte..Empiezas a odiar todo esto.

Sasori se a ido y ahora tu te has quedado solo. Terminas de comer y sales hacía el pequeño patio que hay en la parte de atrás. Por fin puedes respirar. El aire es fresco y una delicada brisa sopla ajena al mundo.

-¿Intranquilo? -Esa voz te toma por sorpresa a pesar de ya conocerla.

-Itachi... -Se te acerca hasta quedar a una distancia prudente.

Aunque está empezando a oscurecer puedes apreciar perfectamente su figura autoritaria. Solo con tenerle cerca te invade una sensación de peligro.

-Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte nada -Dice como si te hubieras delatado y advirtiera tu pavor.

-Ya... Solo quería desconectar -

Le miras. Pasa sus dedos por entre su pelo apartando algunos mechones molestos. Tiene un deje de melancolía. En ese momento te parece alguien inalcanzable. Cuando sus ojos oscuros se cruzan con los tuyos evitas su mirada.

-¿Sasuke te deja merodear por aquí? -

No se lo has preguntado pero ¿Necesitas hacerlo? ¿Tiene él que controlar a donde vas y adonde no?

-No lo sabé... -Le respondes tímido.

-Lo suponía -Te agarra de la mano. La suya esta tibia. Abres los ojos impresionado por lo que acaba de hacer -Ven -

-¿A donde? -

Te lleva por un pasadizo que no habías visto jamás. Es bastante largo y solo unas pequeñas antorchas lo iluminan. Al llegar al final se abre una enorme puerta de madera.

-Shhh -Pega su boca a tu oreja -Si haces algún ruido mueres -

No sabes muy bien si es por el efecto de aquella frase o por el echo de tener a Itachi casi encima tuyo pero tu corazón bombea furioso causándote fuertes sacudidas.

Le obedeces sin mediar palabra. Te hace un gesto con la mano para que mires hacía la derecha. Desde allí se divisa una torre.

-Va a traicionarte -Te susurra muy bajito -Tiene planes con ese que vive ahí. Planes en los que tu no pintas nada...-De pronto te entran ganas de llorar -Siento ser tan cruel. No me gustaría ver como mi hermano te engaña y acabas como un perro abandonado -

"¿Qué no quería ser cruel? ¿Qué mierda quería entonces?" Unas pequeñas gotas escapan de tus ojos y le empujas para que se aparté de ti. No lo consigues. Tapa tu boca con una de sus manos evitando que un ahogado gemido se escape de tus labios.

-Deja de portarte como un puto crió -Esta vez te lo dice a modo de advertencia.

Te relajas como puedes hasta que cierra la puerta. Te echas quedando sentando en el suelo aun con lagrimas empapando tus mejillas.

-Si alguien llega a reparar en nosotros en menos de un segundo nos habrían asesinado sin consideración -

Solo alguien como él, tan acostumbrado a convivir entre ninjas despiadados podía decir tal cosa sin que le afectará lo más mínimo.

-¿Tan importante es ese hijo de puta? -Pronuncias en una mezcla de odio y asco.

Por primera vez el semblante de Itachi muestra alguna reacción. No se esperaba algo así de tu parte.

-Si. Es quien formó toda esta organización. Nosotros solo somos simples peones que le ayudamos a lograr su propósito. No a cambio de nada. Cada uno tiene su propio proyecto dentro de esta.

Tu le escuchas atentamente.

-¿Cual es el tuyo? ¿Perseguir al caprichoso de Sasuke? -Deja la pregunta al aire tomando de nuevo tu mano.

-Tenemos que irnos.

-Yo no voy a permitir que... -

Antes de que acabes tu frase un filo de espada choca contra la mano de Itachi. Este se convierte en un estallido de cuervos. Aparece algo más alejado sin ningún corte ni marca.

-Hermanito...-

-¿Qué hacías aquí con este? -Sasuke se dirige a ti aun con el Sharingan activado.

Puedes entreverse su rabia salir por cada poro de su piel. Te coge del pelo con fiereza. Itachi desaparece.

-Alejate de él ¿Me oyes? -Tira de tus cabellos hacía atrás.

-Suéltame -Gruñes.

Acabá soltándote mientras se aleja con paso decidido. Tú esperas a perderlo de vista y después sales de ese lugar.

Al llegar a tu habitación de nuevo recuerdas que habías quedado con Sasuke. No vas a ir a la cita. Dentro de ti no paran de sofocarte un cúmulo de chispas que no te dejan en paz.

En ese momento debe estar furioso contigo por haberte visto con Itachi, por estar en ese sitio que no sabías ni que existía ...por todo...

Te hundes contra la mullida almohada. Con un poco de suerte y logres dormirte enseguida.

Algo húmedo te despierta. Roza tu oreja. Raspa...

-Sasuke....-Gimes inconscientemente.

-¿Sasuke? -Una voz grave te tensa de inmediato.

Giras tu cabeza dispuesto a ver quien es pero no puedes. Una mano esta apretándote la nuca con mucha violencia. Esta dejándote sin respiración.

-Incluso en la cama deliras con esa perra del Uchiha....-Entonces caes en la cuenta. Es su voz.

-¿Hidan? … -

El agarré se intensifica. ¿Quiere ahogarte? Sudas y tu cuerpo entero tiembla de pánico.

-Exacto zorro. Despídete, es tu última noche.

No. No puede ser. ¿Es todo?

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -

Te ves encima de la cama empapado en sudor. Rubios cabellos caen encima de tu frente. Todavía estás algo entumecido.

-¿En que estabas soñando? -Como si de una maldición se tratará, delante tuyo se encuentra el dueño de tus pensamientos. Sasuke.

No contestas. Él tiene una media sonrisa sádica en su rostro y no sabes porque.

-Yo..no....¿Un sueño? -Balbuceas aun con el miedo en tu cuerpo.

-Has dicho mi nombre... -Susurra sin dejar de mirarte.

Te echas atrás dando con el cabecero. Él se acerca hacia a ti sin vacilar. De pronto esta pegando su frente contra la tuya. Es demasiado rápido como para que puedas anticipar sus movimientos.

-¿Qué...qué haces aquí? -Lográs titubear.

-Habíamos quedado ¿Recuerdas? -Inquiere mientras aparta tus mechones mojados -Tendré que grabartelo en piel para que no vuelvas a olvidarlo...

Se sienta encima de tus caderas. Sus dedos se cuelan por debajo de tu camiseta. Al contrario que Itachi, Sasuke tiene las manos heladas. Das un pequeño botecito al sentirlas deslizarse por todo tu torso. Su fragancia, intensa y fuerte te embriaga elevándote. Huele exquisitamente bien.

-¿Quieres más? -

¿Te está pidiendo permiso para continuar? No. Él no lo haría. ¿Entonces?

-Será aun más placentero si lo deseas tu también -Te advierte sin perder ni una pizca de su sensualidad.

-Sasuke por favor....-

Antes de que te des cuenta ya esta devorando tu boca con pasión. Cuela su lengua en tu cavidad tomándote desprevenido. Sigues como puedes su ritmo aunque te cuesta. Sabe muy bien lo que hace y como hacerlo para que pierdas los sentidos.

Al separarse te ronronea;

-Vamos Naruto...-

Su erección esta rozándose contra tu vientre. Palpita como si tuviera vida propia. Te pierdes en esas orbes negras que se niegan a dejar de mirarte. Tus mejillas están ardiendo y algo más que eso.

Baja sus manos hasta tu entrepierna. Estás nervioso.

Empieza a quitarse su capa, seguido de la poca ropa que llega hasta acabar desnudo encima de ti. ¿Habías imaginado jamás algo así? Sasuke Uchiha como Dios lo trajeron al mundo, empalmado y cachondo al máximo, a unos cuantos centímetros de ti, dispuesto a hacerte suyo...

-Dime si te gusta esto...-Su voz suena más ronca de lo normal.

Te agarra la mano y la deposita encima de sus pectorales. Empieza a bajar más y más...

Quieres decirle que todo eso te resulta demasiado vergonzoso pero tus palabras quedan atrancadas en tu garganta.

-No...Yo no sé... -Terminas confesando.

-No te preocupes. Yo sí -Y eso te alivia por un instante.

Acaricia con tu mano su propia polla. Parece que eso le esta excitando muchísimo.

Se levanta cogiéndote como si de un bebe te trataras, depositandote de rodillas en el suelo.

Está frió pero no se lo discutes. Sus dientes muerden tu espalda. La delinea con sus dedos con suma delicadeza.

-Quitate la ropa... -Ordena a la vez que vuelve hasta sus prendas y saca un condón.

¿Ya venia con esa intención desde un principio? Te da igual. Te quitas la camiseta, seguido del pantalón y los boxers.

-Sasu....-Te calla volviendo a tomar tu boca en un corto pero intenso beso.

-No pares -Suplicas e incluso para ti resulta extraño.

Pero eso es lo que quieres en ese momento a pesar de tu cobardía. Que te posea, que se funda en ti en un intento desesperado por haceros uno. Si, arderías con Sasuke hasta el puto infierno.

De pronto adviertes que se a quedado estático, fijándose en la marca ahora azulada que tienes. Le miras. Algo va mal. Lo notas. Ves como muerde su labio inferior haciéndolo sangrar. No dice nada y dándote un pequeño beso en el golpe prosigue.

-No tengo ninguna intención de parar -Puedes sentir como está conteniéndose por momentos para no hincarte su miembro de un golpe.

Saber que eres tú quien le provoca esa clase de sensaciones te calienta de sobremanera. Acaricia tu pelo y te penetra sin avisar. A dolido. Vaya si a dolido, pero enseguida notas un estallido de placer que apacigua el dolor.

-Ahh ahh....Ahhh...ahhh... -Aunque intentas callarte te resulta imposible.

De tu boca no paran de salir gemidos y Sasuke no por ello calma sus embestidas, al contrario. Cada estocada se adentra en ti hasta tocar fondo, para después casi salir y dar justo en el mismo punto. Dios. Estás a punto de desmayarte.

Donde sea, como sea, solo tener a Sasuke detrás de ti dándote como lo está haciendo es suficiente.

Su ritmo se está volviendo tan brusco que crees que acabará partiéndote en dos.

Clava sus uñas sacándote un grito furioso. Con cada arremetida jadeas más fuerte.

-No chilles tanto...-Tapa tu boca y continúa.

Tus ojos se vuelven vidriosos a causa del placer. Una última sacudida hace que Sasuke vierta todo su líquido en tu interior. Sale enseguida, escociéndote en el camino. Su semilla queda manchando parte de tus nalgas. Tu respiración y la suya aun están exaltadas.

-Quédate...-Pronuncias al ver como toma sus cosas dispuesto a marcharse.

Te mira desafiante y por unos segundos crees que esta meditando tu propuesta. Se sienta en el suelo en una pose relajada, doblando las rodillas. Es tan guapo y a la vez endiablado. Lo hace sin reparar en que aquello altera a los demás. Para él es simple rutina. Ser así forma parta de si mismo. ¿Le culparías? ¡Te encanta!

-¿Quién es el líder? -Le preguntas en un intento por responder a todo lo que te carcome por dentro.

-No es necesario que lo sepas -Corta antipático.

Lo que antes era un espacio lleno de sonoros orgasmos se a convertido en uno silencioso.

Ahora Sasuke tiene su vista fija en ningún punto.

-Dime quien te a pegado -No era una pregunta, más bien una orden.

-Nadie -Le contestas al instante.

-¿A sido Itachi? -

-No...Fue...Hidan...-Terminas revelando dando por echo que aunque te negaras, te obligaría a decírselo.

-Ese mamón....-Un deje de ira se apodera de su cuerpo -No sabe con quien se a metido...

-Dejalo -Dices intentando calmarle. Nunca le habías visto tan colérico y eso te asusta.

-Tienes que estar bromeando -Coge del suelo a Kusanagi y pasa su lengua por el borde. La sangre empieza a brotar y Sasuke sonríe -¿Ves esta? Se la voy a clavar hasta que sus entrañas revienten.

-¡Sasuke! -Haciendo uso otra vez de su rapidez, caza tus labios en un beso.

Sus manos aprietan tus mejillas con posesividad. Un suave calor sube por tu estomago.

-Duerme. Tengo cosas que hacer -Al separaros te irrita la distancia. Ojala pudieras estar siempre unido a él. Eternamente.

Sale dejándote en el cielo. Vuelves a sentirte seguro y a salvo, porque sabes que Sasuke estará por ti.

La noche pasa sin sobresaltos y duermes profundamente como no hacías en años.

Despiertas algo cansado y adolorido, pero piensas que a valido la pena.

Ves algunas manchas de sangre por el suelo. ¿Sangre? ¿La que se auto provoco Sasuke? Vas con cuidado de no pisarla y empiezas a vestirte con ropa limpia.

En tu piel aun se siente el olor a él. En el brazo te a dejado algunos chupetones. Sonríes al verlos.

Cuando abres la puerta y tu vista se fija en el suelo, una arcada sale de tu boca. Te llevas la mano a la boca para evitar vomitar. Nadie te había preparado para algo así.

Un gran charco de sangre se desliza por todo el pasillo. Las paredes están llenas de salpicaduras y rasguños.

Al otro lado Sasori e Itachi te miran sin expresión alguna. Tú de mientras estas en shock.

La tripa del chico de cabellos grisáceos esta abierta de par en par, dejando ver su interior. La sangre sigue saliendo de él.

-¿Eso lo a echo Sasuke? -Deidara salé de su dormitorio fijándose en el cuerpo -Qué sádico -Pronuncia lujurioso.

-Tranquilo -Esta vez habla Itachi -Es inmortal. Esta basura no puede morir.

-...-Del otro lado y con arrogancia aparece Sasuke. Les mira a todos son superioridad.

Al darte cuenta está a tu lado cogiéndote de la cintura con fuerza.

-El próximo no tendrá tanta suerte.

**Fin.**


End file.
